


this really is the end.

by romantasha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantasha/pseuds/romantasha
Summary: "You can't stop me," she tells him.He lowers his head. "I know."-In which Daisy has a plan on how to save their team. It doesn't look too good. 7x12 speculation fic.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	this really is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka in which I can't stop writing Dousy fanfiction, even if it's super short.
> 
> (I'm still writing the Drive epilogue. It'll be up tomorrow!)

"This really is the end," Sousa says as they look upon the Chromicon ships sending beams to the world.

"No," Mack says determinedly. "It isn't."

"This is what Enoch saw," Daisy whispers, horrified. "This is why the team ends."

"We need to get the Zephyr back," Mack replies, " _now_."

The quinjet is still headed in the direction of the Zephyr, but it's obvious that there's no way they'll make it before it gets to the Chromicon ships.

Sousa laughs bitterly. "How the hell are we going to get through that?"

"I don't — "

"Me."

Both the boys look at Daisy. She shrugs.

"Let's get ready for the end of the world, boys."

She heads to the back of the quinjet, adjusting her gauntlets like she was before, before Sousa interrupted her with his teasing. He looks at her incredulously.

Mack gives him a very unsubtle push of the shoulder. Sousa understands. He nods.

He walks up to Daisy.

"Gonna make fun of my name again?" she asks lightly, flashing him a grin.

Sousa clears his throat a bit awkwardly. "As tempting as that is, I just..."

He trails off, staring at her worriedly. She frowns. "What is it?"

"We have no clue how many of them there are in those ships, but I'm sure there's a lot. We could get ambushed. You can't take this all on your own."

She bites her lip, hiding a slight smile. "Aw, that's cute. Is Danny Boy worried about me?"

"Yes," he says, leveling her with an intense look.

The amusement fades from her face. "I'll be alright. I've dealt with worse than a bunch of robots."

"And Malick?"

Her face darkens. "I'll put that son of a bitch down if I see him."

"He has the same powers as you, Daisy," he starts. "How do you know you can beat him? You said yourself, he has more experience with it now."

"I have a plan," she replies harshly. "We all knew this was gonna be a one-way trip unless we get the Zephyr back. So, that's what I'm doing."

Panic rises in Sousa's expression as he realizes her plan — her true plan.

"You're planning on being the distraction."

"Yes," she responds. "Once we get Deke and Simmons, you'll all get back to the Zephyr and I'll blow the place to bits."

"You'll die," he whispers. He can't — _won't_ — believe it. He steps closer.

"I already don't exist."

"There has to be another — "

Daisy pushes him away. "We don't have time for this, we're almost there. You got the plan, so make sure you follow through."

"Daisy..."

"You can't stop me," she tells him.

He lowers his head. "I know."

She looks at him softly then, regretful. "I am sorry, you know. It would've been nice to..."

"To?" he prompts quietly, looking into her eyes.

She smiles lightly. "Nevermind."

"Hey, hey," he whispers and he kisses her then. She's shocked for a moment, but truly, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. He pulls her close and she responds enthusiastically, her hands going to the nape of his neck to keep their mouths fused together.

Sousa pulls away slowly, reluctantly, not wanting the kiss to end. And Daisy can't help herself. She pulls him to her once more, reeling him in, slanting her lips over his in an even deeper kiss.

If she's going to die, it better be without regrets.

Mack clears his throat, which forces them to pull apart. They look a bit sheepishly at him.

"We're here," he says.

Daisy looks up at Sousa, eyes desperate. "Please do it for me," she whispers. "Don't tell Mack."

"I just witnessed it," Mack says, slightly disgusted.

But Sousa knows that's not what she's talking about. He nods lightly and presses a kiss to her forehead. It's slow, soft. Savouring.

He never wants to let go.

But he does.

He has no choice.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sousa finds a way to get her out too and they have a happily ever after. I mean, we know they make it back to Earth to go back in space with the Zephyr. I'm just very sure we're gonna get a "Daisy is totally gonna die" fakeout that makes Sousa admit how he feels or her give him a goodbye kiss or something.
> 
> I'm not ready.


End file.
